


Painful Pleasure

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kind of), Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Bottom Sam, Bottom!Sam, Chains, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!Sam, Top Lucifer, You could call in a hellride, dom!Lucifer, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“On your knees!”<br/>“Yes, master.”</p><p>Smutty fic with Lucifer being a rough dom but Sammy loves it and cant help but beg for more.</p><p>Sam wants this. Lucifer knows how far to go, he would never actually hurt Sam by pushing him to far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Pleasure

“On your knees!”  
“Yes, master.”

Lucifer looks down at Sam with a cruel smile. What a divine image, his little Sammy, bare and helpless on the ground, his head submissively bowed, his hands tied in front of him with Lucifer's grace as well as a ring of grace placed on his cock.  
Little rivers of crimson liquid stream from a few clean cuts on his back and cover his skin.  
Lucifer's cock twitches.

He grabs that long, brown hair and pulls it up. Sam's shocked eyes fill with light fear as they met Lucifer's piercing ice-blue, ready to take what belongs to him.  
Sam's instinct scream to run but unable to move, his cock gets only harder. It already hurts leaving an expression of pain and desire on his face.  
“Hmm, so needy, aren't you?”  
Sam only moons in the grip.

Lucifer's rough hand grabs Sam's throat, lifting him partly up. Sam squeals in pain as Lucifer bows over him whispering threatening “What did I teach you!”  
Sam holds onto Lucifer's arm fighting for air, barley able to gasp. “I- I'm sorry, m-master.”

Lucifer lets him breath. “Ahh see, isn't this better? But you know, I can't just let you get away with this.”  
A cold hand wander to the wounds on his back, scratches across Sam's burning skin and slices it open. Sam groans. The grip around his neck didn't loosen but still he leans into it wanting more. Needing more.

“P-please master.” Oh that sweet begging voice.  
“Please what?” Lucifer speaks the words harder than needed and forms yet another wound.  
“M-more” Sam moans.  
Lucifer can barley hold back and plays with the thought of taking Sam now, slamming himself into that-  
“Lucifer.” Sam pleads.  
His hands desperetly trying to get himself closer to the devil in front of him.  
Lucifer growls deaply and twists Sam's nipple making him cry out and squirl in Lucifer's grip.  
Lucifer loves seeing Sam like this, in total submission, surrendered and marvelously defenceless, beeging for more.

He changes his grip to Sam's neck while he moves his other hand downward to Sam's dripping cock and feels around the ring of grace, moving it up and down and then tightening it even more, leaving Sam whimpering and unrelieved.

Desire and pain make him want to fight, to free himself of the grip. So he does, he pulls, reares, scratches Lucifer. Unable to escapes, he starts to push, nearly throwing himself against that grinning devil who watches Sam, desperately just somehow get a touch from him.  
Then finally Sam gives up and sinks defeated and gasping back into his bowed position.

Lucifer carenesses just for a moment Sam's neck and then frees Sam's hands only to push them behind his back and Sam on his stomach, face pressed on the dirty ground, cock rubbing on the hard floor. He holds him there and runs his fingers across Sam's back and over the wounds, pushing shocks throught Sam's boody. Who trys yet again to gain touch. He bends himself in the grip, tempting Lucifer to finally take him, claim him.

Sam is only able to brush Lucifer's penis but it's enough to make the devil hiss and suddenly completely aware of his own overwhelming desire.  
Finally, he thrusts his cock into Sam's unprepared hole, making Sam scream out.  
Lucifer cock fills him - but not quite full enough, not deep enough. He whimpers under Lucifer who slams merciless into him, over and over again, only seeming to brush Sam's prostate, teasing him over his helplessness. He crys out. His constrained cock tortures him to madness. He needs it, wants it, can't help to scream for more.

Lucifer growl over him, knowing what he's doing. He thrusts deeper into him, now hitting that spot of sweet pain perfectly. An fiery inferno rages in Sam waiting to break free but Lucifer won't allow Sam to come before himself. He slices Sam open in the most delicious way. Sam's tightness lures him deeper, lures him into pleasure.  
Until finally he comes in Sam, thrusting and slamming himself into the wound ass, filling Sam now completely.  
He dissolve Sam's constrain.  
The inferno bursts in Sam and rolls in burning waves through his body. Leaving him filled with heat and as a trembling mess under Lucifer.  
Who now frees Sam's hands as well and carefully carenesses his back and neck, healing the wounds and then rolling them on the side.

Sam presses himself against Lucifer, holding them together as Lucifer runs his fingers over Sam's throat.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done?
> 
> Don't kill me this is my first smutty fic, but please tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
